


Joy Ride

by rosepetalfall



Series: Prompt List Drabbles [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall
Summary: During his bleak years of hauling Imperial cargo, Bodhi had sustained himself by dreaming of exactly this: a fast speeder, and a broad expanse of desert there to be devoured.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook/Luke Skywalker
Series: Prompt List Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628233
Kudos: 25





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



During his bleak years of hauling Imperial cargo, Bodhi had sustained himself by dreaming of exactly this: a fast speeder, and a broad expanse of desert there to be devoured. 

Only now, here, Bodhi also gets Luke’s delighted laugh in his ear. Bodhi sneaks a glance sideways, to see Luke grinning, hair wind tossed and wild. 

Later, when they’re parked on the edge of a mesa, curled up together in the backseat like they aren’t years and lifetimes away from the stolen pleasures of their youths, Bodhi cards his fingers through that hair, and says, “This was a good idea.”


End file.
